Races
The playable races in this campaign setting differ quite a bit from the races of the Pathfinder core rulebook, and include several subraces. Some may also notice that there are no elves among the list of playable races; The elves went extinct (or some say, simply went home) about half a millennia ago. Humans Humans are divided into three subraces, with somewhat differing characteristics. Menkar - The Ancient Dark skinned, the Menkar are the descendants of the oldest known civilization on Eidoran, the kingdom of Saqqara. Artifacts and knowledge from this civilization is incredibly valued among the Menkar, and some have taken up worship of the old ways. Traditionally interested and learned in history, religion and cartography. * Ancestral Power (bonus +1 to one ability score) * Knowledge History and Religion (+4 skill bonus) * Skilled (1 additional skill point each level) Aron - The Children Fair skinned, the Aron are believed to have elven blood in their veins. They are slightly smaller in stature than the other human races, with finer facial features. After reaching maturity at around the age of 18, they begin aging much more slowly. Aron will often still look like young adults in their forties, and don't truly reach old age until their eighties. Traditionally they live life a little slower, and others may consider them lazy. * Adaptable (1 bonus feat at 1st level) * Fleet footed (recieve Run as a bonus feat) * Quick reflexes (gain +2 to initiative rolls) * Long lives (Aron age slower and live about 30 years longer than the other human races) Sanjar - The Emperors Olive skinned with lighter or darker hues, the Sanjarin Empire of Anshâin was the largest empire to ever grace Eidoran. Thus, the Sanjar are the most widespread and common race of humans. Traditionally a very diverse, industrious and creative people, with great craftsmen and artists. * Adaptable (1 bonus feat at 1st level) * Focus (+4 bonus to a chosen skill) * Skilled (1 additional skill point per level) * Quick learners (1 bonus feat at 3rd level) Dwarves All dwarves have an innate spell resistance that actively represses arcane magic. As such, dwarves may not be arcane spellcasters. Nori - Salt Dwarves Fair skinned, usually with black hair that grows greyer as they age, until it's gone completely white. White hair and beard is a sign of wisdom and maturity. Known to be patient and practical, but also slow to act. Traditionally sailors, traders, architects and builders. They tend to lean more towards worship of Moradin. Also called white dwarves. * Arcane spell resistance (10 + character HD) * Stubborn (+2 to all saves) * Swim and Appraise (+4 skill bonus) * Slow (20ft base speed not reduced by armor or load) Zharr - Fire Dwarves Skin color ranges from fair to dark brown, but their hair is always a deep red. Known to have big hearts and short tempers. Traditionally warriors, artists and sell-swords. They tend to lean more towards worship of Kord. Also called red dwarves. * Arcane spell resistance (10 + character HD) * Craft (+4 skill bonus to any art) * Tough (+1 natural armor bonus) * Fast (30ft base speed) Vorn - Mud Dwarves Olive skinned, blonde or brown of hair. The most plentiful race of dwarves, believed to be a mix of red and white dwarves. While red and white dwarves are seen as noble races, mud dwarves are seen as common born. Known to be gruff, brave and sarcastic. Traditionally miners, farmers or spelunkers. Also called brown dwarves. * Arcane spell resistance (10 + character HD) * Darkvision (120ft) * Ancient Grudges: +2 to attack and damage rolls against Orcs, Goblinoids and Giantkin. * Dungeoneering (+4 skill bonus) * Proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks and warhammers, and treats any weapon with the word "dwarven" in it's name as a martial weapon. * Slow and Steady (20ft base speed, not reduced by armor or load) Halflings Skin color ranges from fair to dark. Halflings are a nomadic people, especially skilled at woodworking and archery. Known to be laid back, down to earth and lucky. Traditionally herders, traders and entertainers. Halflings appear to have a natural connection with animals. * Lucky (once per day you may roll for saves twice and take the better result) * Deals medium size damage with bows and crossbows * Craft (woodworking), Handle animal and Survival (+4 skill bonus) * Small (as per Core Rules) Orcs Skin color ranges from light green to almost black, with green or yellow eyes. Orcs are superior hunters and predators. Orcs that have not been integrated into modern civilization live in their own tribal societies. Traditionally hunters and rangers, and sometimes employed by armies as scouts or spies. * Darkvision (no range limitation) * Fierce (+1 to attack bonus) * Bite attack (1d8 damage) * Stealth and Perception (+4 skill bonus) Goblins Skin color ranges between green and brown, with black, red or brown eyes. Goblins are natural scavengers, and usually live at the outskirts (or in the slums) of greater societies. Traditionally found at the edges of orc tribes, feasting on scraps. While goblins are not physically impressive, they are extremely hardy creatures, able to survive most diets and climates. * Adaptable (1 bonus feat at 1st level) * Darkvision (30ft) * Poison resistance (+4 bonus to saves, even against magical poisons) * Disease resistance (+4 bonus to saves, even against magical diseases) * Endure elements (a goblin can exist comfortably in even extreme weather conditions) * Scavenger (a goblin may eat almost anything without chance of harmful effects) * Quick healers (regains 1 hitpoint/hour) * Fast (30ft base speed) * Small (as per Core Rules)